Light Defenders
by Princess Roary of KO-35
Summary: What happens when history repeats itself for Andros and Ashley's kids when KO-35 is attacked and they must call upon the astro morphers again to stop Divatox? The silver ranger is wounded and the yellow ranger is captured leaving the red ranger all alone. What will happen when 4 more former rangers kids end up with the Light Defenders sabers and get transported to the mega ship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Alexander and Amelia Korovan

_A/N: This my first fanfic ever so please review about how it is. _

_disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any thing you see from the show_

_He was running down the abandon streets of KO-35 with his spiral saber in hand. His 12-year-old twin sister was right beside him firing her star slinger blindly behind her at the Piranhatrons chasing them when Divatox appeared beside his sister grabbing her and saying_

_" Say good-bye to your sister red ranger!"_

_"Amelia NO!" said the red astro ranger._

_" Alexander stay back or she will get you too" said the yellow astro ranger to her twin._

_With that Divatox and the Piranhatrons disappeared with his sister._

_"NOOO! AMELIA!" said Alexander as he fell to his knees and demorphed._

18-year-old Alexander Korovan sat straight up in his bed hitting his head on the top bunk in his room on the mega ship mark 3.

"Amelia," he murmured as he rubbed his now aching head. He got up and put on his grey flight suit jacket over his red shirt and put on his black boots and tucked his grey pants into them. Next he went to the infirmary to get something for his aching head.

" DECA I need some thing for my headache," said Alex. Next he heard the swirl of the synthetron.

" Ready, Alex," said DECA.

" Thanks," Alex muttered as he took the little white paper cup and swallowed the contents.

Next Alex went to the jump bay to get some coffee and then go to the bridge to continue his search he had to find his sister.

* * *

On June 23, 2004 on KO-35 Alexander Curtis Korovan and Amelia Jean Korovan were born at 1:32 p.m. to Andros and Ashley Korovan, red and yellow atro rangers, both weighing 8 Ib 16 oz and both 18 in. long. Amelia was a dad's girl with his eyes with her mother's care free nature were as Alexander had his mother's chocolate eyes and some of his dad's broody nature but he could be care free at times both had their dad's blond and brown hair. They have 2 cousins Zeena and Zeyler, Zeyler is the same age as the twins were as Zeena is 3 years younger. In 2016 Davina stumbled upon the stone of evil unknown to her she pick it up and she became Divatox again after that she set her sights on the Korva system the three 12-year-olds heirs had to become the red, yellow, and silver astro rangers. During the attack Zeyler got injured badly and the Korova system started to fall the remaining ranges help start the evacuation of the system as the last shuttle loaded Divatox staged one last attack the rangers had to drive the attack way from the last shuttle as it started lift off after that Amelia got captured when the shuttle cleared the system and Alex has been searching on the mega ship mark 3 ever since.

_A/N: I named Divatox's human form Davina because I do not know what it is or if she has one._


	2. Chapter 2 Leah Corbett

_A/N: Thanks to GreaseAngel for reminding me people actually read my stories. (thanks)_

17-year-old Leah Corbett packed her bags for the annual family camping trip in the Mirinoi woods her favorite place in their world. Her mom and dad were Leo and Kendrix of the Lost Galaxy power rangers team. She has an older brother named Mick who has her mom's hair but his dad's eyes where as Leah has her mom's eyes and her dad's hair.

Her Aunt Maya and Uncle Mike along with their kids Izzy and Kale were going, also her Uncle Damon and his wife and their son Chris, and her Uncle Kai his wife and daughter Kayla were going camping with them too.

When Leah and her family got to the camping spot every one was there setting up after dinner, smores, and campfire stories every one went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Leah went for a jog at 4 am on her favorite trail when there was a turn she had never seen before. She was curios so she went on the new path. When she reached the end she saw a saber like her mother's galaxy one but this was smaller and had a pink gem on the end of the hilt. She grabbed it out of the rock then in a pink light was gone in a flash of pink light.


	3. Chapter 3 William Cranston

_A/N: Here in chapter 3 hope you like it please review!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry forgot this last chapter so..._

_I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER! or any thing you recognize from the show!_

* * *

18-year old William Cranston walked into his dad's lab looking for his twin sister Alpha. His mom was at work and his dad was at the annual ranger reunion on earth for the week. His dad was Billy the original blue ranger and Will and Alpha looked just like him and nothing like there aquitarian mother. Some times they were teased at school because they looked like an earthling but they got through it.

Will saw a door he had never seen before in the lab he was curious so he went to investigate the room. When he walked into the room he saw a saber that resembled the lost galaxy ranger's saber but this saber was smaller and had blue gem at the end of the holt. When Will picked it up out of the glass case he started to glow blue and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Like, Don't Like, (Dont care) drop me a review good or bad.

Luv,

Roary


	4. Chapter 4 Teddy Oliver

A/N: Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

18-year-old Teddy Oliver son of legendary rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Was walking in the forest around Angel Grove to a place where his dad had fond a T-Rex tooth like his dad Teddy loved dino-fossils and karate. He looked like his dad too with dark brown hair and olive tan skin but his eyes were all his mothers.

Teddy was looking for the site when he felt like something was pulling his another way. So he let instincts take over and followed the pulling feeling. When he reached a clearing he felt the pulling felling stop and when he looked around he saw a saber like the lost galaxy ones but was shorter and had a green gem at the end of the hilt. When he grabbed it he disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

A/N: Sort I know sorry but that is all I had to say about Teddy he is just like a copy of his dad.

Luv,

Roary


End file.
